The Fishing Pole, The Emepty Can and the Toby
by Tabs14
Summary: Just a little thing i thought up and there needs to be more toby and akari fics, enough said
1. Chapter 1

**A/N alright! Lets do this! I was just randomly playing ToT when I thought up a line 'akari was attempting to fish' yeah, that's only cuz I kept getting char and empty cans… :D any way enjoy this joyful oneshot full of youth!**

It was just your averaged in waffle town, well not waffle town exactly, ad this wasn't just any ordinary day…. It was the dreaded Monday. Akari the this day so much an didn't eve bother to go into town, she either just stayed home or in this case attempted to go fishing up at caramel falls, finally alone she cast her rod,

Five minutes

Twitch

Ten minutes

Twitch twitch

Fifteen minutes

Twit- "GOD DAMMIT JUST BITE THE DAMN ROD ALREADY!" Akari screamed at her fishing pole, when suddenly she got a tug "that's better" she said reeling it in only to realize that what she had caught was not a fish, what she was staring at was a dented up empty can…..

Twitch twitch twitch

She was about to break the pole in half when she suddenly felt a presence behind her and hot breath agenst the back of her neck as strong arms circled her waist "would you mind telling me why you have been yelling at inanimate objects again?"

"oh…. I'm so sorry Toby I didn't see you napping, I promise it will not happen again!" akari scrambled to say, but she could feel his smirk on her skin as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck

"isn't that what you said the last three times?" he said in a husky voice

"uhhh,….errrr… maybe?" she stammered not able to form a coherent thought when Toby was in such close proximity (holy crap big words)

"no I think maybe this time you need to be punished" he said biting her pulse point, akari knew where this was going and she wouldn't have any of this

"Toby I swear to god y-you rape me and I-" he chuckled lightly sending shivers down her spine

"I…. will not rape you akari, it would make no point" WTF NO POINT!

"WTF NO POINT!" Is what she would have said if this were Luke instead of Toby, she decided she should just play along, she tried to slide out of his grip but he only tightened his arms, and what strong arms they were…. How she'd like to be wrapped in them next to his sweaty nake- BAD AKARI! NONONONONONONONONO .JUST.. NOT A LOVER yet….. NO. just no. repeat after akari: Toby is just a friend, Toby is just a friend I have the hots for Toby toby is just a friend

Toby had long since left and akari only noticed ten minutes after he actually did leave, screw him she thought

_I'd bet you would like that_

Who in goddesses name are you!

_Your inner self, here to make your life miserable_

But…. But… NO FAIR

_Life isn't fair_

I have a feeling I am going to hate you very much…..

_You know it! _her inner said with a wink before disappearing

Akari gave up on fishing and just went home after catching three carps in a row when she opened up her rucksack to clean and check all her tools

_Sickle check_

_Hammer check_

_Fishing rod check_

_Piece of paper check_

_Saddle check _

_Milker che- _hold the shit! Piece of paper!

Akari couldn't contain herself she just had to read it:

_Akari,_

_Hot springs, midnight_

_Sincerely Toby_

**A/N Ohhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy! Just for you, see this was gonna be T but now I am making it a two shop and M ;D beware!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am eating grapes…. Yum enough said. Oh and sorry if Toby is OOC :3**

**Tabs out!**

Akari had spent all day pondering about her feelings for Toby, whether she should go…. Whether what would happen there would be x rated or no…. knowing his previous actions today yes, yes they would

_Yay my little girls finally gonna get some_

Im not a virgin I.A.

_Really? You strike me as one_

Well no im not now go away I need to ponder!

_Fine fine…._

Akari spend a whole hour pondering before she decided she would go….. But first she needed a shower which she took. When she got out she checked the time 11:45 ok she had a little time, which she spent lotioning herself up so she would have soft skin for…. Whatever ended up happening tonight… WHICH WAS NOTHING?

_Sure sure, that's what they ALL say then they end up making hot sexy love!_

SHUT UP, WILL YOU **SHUT UP!**

_Uhhh feisty but beat __**this**_

Damn you, damn you to hell

Akari thought as she changed into her cloths not thinking much on the matter of Toby, or his hotness which comes with a fishing career ahhhh she was almost drooling when she mentally slapped herself 'we are going to be late dammit' and she ran from the house like it was on fire and nearly tripped running from her riverside plot of land all the way to caramel falls getting up to the hot springs was a totally different matter.

When she got there she saw no Toby in sight, well she wasn't gonna have wasted her time getting all the way, she might as well go ahead and take a soak in the hot springs but before she could take a step two arms wrapped around her from behind

"What is it with you and sneaking up on me?" she said sounding a little more irritated than she meant to sound

"its fun to see you jump" he replied I his special monotone of his it reminded her of honey for some reason and what the hell was he doing, he was pulling gently on her shorts slowly tugging them down, they were about mid thigh before she grabbed his hands

"Toby" she said he only smiled into her neck and spun her around in his arms "what the-" but she was cut off by lips, Toby's lips to be more precise (WOOT another big word! Sorry to kill the moment, geez in goin!) He bit her bottom lip so she did the only thing she had learned to do in this situation…. No not bite back, gasp and he took the opportunity to breach her mouth and start a tongue war which she gladly obliged in this went on for a few minutes before she noticed she needed air…

And that her shorts were resting at her feet. "Bastard" she mumbled before pulling him in for another kiss

She deftly undid his weird pant thingy deal he had goin on and was pulling down his boxers when it was his turn to stop her "you might be wise not to do that unless you are sure that you wish to go that far" he said in a husky voice - wait a sec what does he mean by- oh….. OH! Uh hmmmm

"Yes"

"What?"

"yes I want to go _that_ far" she said before pulling him into another kiss before undoing his shirt leaving him in only in his boxers, damn he was chiseled, not ripped but buff with still a beauty that could never be matched he broke the kiss so he could lift her dress/shirt over her head to be discarded on a nearby rock he slid down her panties and held her to a wall

"your wet for me akari' he said as though he were fighting some inward battle she only moaned in reply as he started kissing down her neck biting and sucking at ramdom points using one hand to help prop himself agenst the rock wall the other softly ghosting over her breast while hearing her moan his name in pleasure while slipping off his boxers which he kicked off with barely any effort

"T-Toby ahhhh s-stop mmm teasing m-me d-d-dammit" he chuckled lightly agenst her skin sending vibrations right to her core making her moan louder, he kissed down to her collarbone and moved his hand down to her womanhood and spread her legs massaging her inner thigh only to find that they were coated in her liquid "damn akari" he said before inserting a lone digit into her earning even louder moans, to put it simply, she was driving him insane. He started suckling on her pebbled nipple inwardly smiling as he heard her gasp.

"T-Toby dammit I-I thought I t-told you t-to stop m-messing with m-me!" she said sounding damn near exhausted even though he knew she wasn't, it was just the amount of pleasure (?) he added another finger and scissored them to make sure that he would be able to fit he may be Japanese but that doesn't mean that he is small (o.O TMI and I am the author for jashins sake!) all he got was a mewling sound from akari so he entered another finger, nothing and another -ahhhh there's the flinch he took out his fingers

"n-no T-Toby im fine!" akari insisted but Toby hefted her up and kissed her while slipping into the hot springs and sat so she was straddling him and she felt something pressing into her thigh she just stared at him, this was new.

"Ride me" he said, she had heard of this and knew how but it sounded embarrassing but she lifted herself up and he adjusted himself to her opening "now" he said in barely a whisper. She dropped and there was a splash and she cried out from the feeling of being filled up again "you're…..not….a…virgin?" he struggled to say as she rose up again

"Nah it was a thing that happened in the city" she said no trace of a stutter he grabbed her hips and forced her back down

"That's all I needed to hear" he said before rising her up again and slamming her down again but meeting her this time

"mmmmmmmm-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh TOBY!" she screamed as she came but she just flipped them "your turn" she said with a mischievous smirk

"If you insist" he said before sliding out of the hot spring and slammed into her causing her to mew again as he thrusted sheen of sweat covered both their bodies before she came again, over the cliff of ecstasy. And he followed soon after, he pulled out. Panting and flopped down beside her

"I'm sorry Toby" akari said

"I know akari… congratulations on your wedding tomorrow, you and Luke will make a great couple"

"I love you Toby"

"I love you to akari"

**END**

**A/N finally it has taken me…. A great deal of time! So ya like my first lemon? Hate it? Let me know! Any questions? Well to bad! Jk just or review me!**


End file.
